


trending on twitter (what's new?)

by mayadrinkswater



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayadrinkswater/pseuds/mayadrinkswater
Summary: it was living rent-free in my head and had to gOmaybe i'll do the camren side i'm still undecided
Relationships: Camila Cabello & Lauren Jauregui, Camila Cabello/Lauren Jauregui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	trending on twitter (what's new?)

Dinah didn’t expect when she woke up this morning to have texts from not only Normani but her entire family, Ally, and her friends. They all were saying one of three things,  _ check twitter _ ,  _ what the hell is going on _ , or  _ did you know?! _

She immediately goes on Twitter, her brows furrow in confusion.

At the top of trending in the United States is  _ Camila Cabello _ and her stomach twists. She hasn’t talked to Camila in almost four years now, and whenever she sees Camila’s name at the top of things she’s always overwhelmed with too many emotions that she’s gotten too good at hiding.

She goes to click on the tab,  _ why are people talking about Camila so much that she’s trending above everything else, _ but is interrupted by a phone call.

“ _ Did you see it? _ ” Normani asks as soon as Dinah picks up.

Dinah grunts, “No, I just woke up. I swear to god, you bitches seem to forget that I’m two hours behind.”

“ _ Dinah, it’s three in the afternoon. _ ”

“And I need my beauty sleep.” Dinah retorts, putting Normani on speaker and grabbing her laptop to check Twitter.

The trends are weird and she’s immediately panicking reading them.

Number 1:  _ Camila Cabello - 103.4k Tweets _   
Number 2:  _ camren - 95.9k Tweets _   
Number 3:  _ Lauren Jauregui - 89.3k Tweets _   
Number 4:  _ #camrenisreal - 75.9k Tweets _ _   
_ Number 5:  _ #TrumpKnew - 23.4k Tweets _

“Mani, what the hell happened?!” Dinah exclaims, clicking on the tab.

**Camila Cabello is in a relationship with former band member Lauren Jauregui** is pasted at the top of the trend, articles upon articles coming up below it along with different congratulations from celebrities below.

One headline sticks out the most, though, and it’s two photos of Camila and Lauren, and it looks pretty recent.

They’re relatively simple photos, the first one of them kissing with Camila’s arms around Lauren’s neck and Lauren’s around Camila’s waist, and the second one is of them in the same position, just not kissing and instead looking at each other with smiles so big that they could reach Pluto.

_ camila @camila_cabello · October 10th, 2020 _ _   
_ _ @LaurenJauregui decided to date me what a dummy lol _   
→  _ Lauren Jauregui @LaurenJauregui · October 10th, 2020 _ _   
_ _ @camila_cabello you asked me _

“Oh my fucking god!” Dinah exclaims, “They did it?!”

“ _ Yeah, I didn’t believe it either. They could’ve been hacked, too, Lo’s not responding to any of my calls. _ ” Normani responds, pausing for a second before gasping, “ _ You should call them! _ ”

Dinah shakes her head, “Absolutely not. If they were hacked, Lauren’s going to be pissed and I’m scared of her.”

“ _ I’d be too- _ ” Normani cuts herself off, “ _ Lauren’s live on Instagram. _ ”

They both immediately hang up and go to Instagram, the screen immediately showing Lauren laughing at something behind the camera and petting her dog in her lap. 

“ _ Okay, _ ” Lauren looks at the camera, “ _ Hello~, everyone. _ ”

Dinah immediately starts spamming question marks in the chat,  _ how the hell did no one tell her about this? _ She also hits the  _ Request to Join  _ feature, and Lauren declines it, making her even more confused and frustrated.

_ What is going on?! _

“ _ Alright, _ ” Lauren pauses, her attention split on the live stream and something going on behind the camera, “ _ I didn’t tweet that, you did, you can’t blame me for that. _ ” 

Camila’s voice filters through and Dinah swears she feels her stomach jump, “ _ I’m breaking up with you _ ,” she pauses, “ _ not helping me your  _ girlfriend _. _ ”

“ _ Sure _ ,” Lauren replies sarcastically and then focuses her attention on the stream, “ _ Okay, hi everyone. And Dinah, I’ll let you on once we explain. _ ”

Dinah rolls her eyes but lets Lauren continue, “ _ First off, no, we weren’t hacked. Camila’s first reaction was to tweet that this morning, don’t ask me. _ ”

“ _ You dared me! _ ” Camila yells from behind the camera, and if Dinah weren’t in so much shock she thinks she would be laughing. (Hell, she kind of is, but it’s mixed with so much shock that she’s confused as to how she feels.)

“ _ I was drunk last night! _ ” Lauren argues back, “ _ Whatever. Second thing, we’ve been together for like… six? Seven months now? _ ”

Lauren looks up (probably at Camila), but that doesn’t last long before the phone is picked up by Camila and her face comes into view, “ _ Hello! I’m breaking up with jerky asap because she doesn’t even know how long we’ve been together. _ ”

Dinah hears Lauren’s protests in the background, but Camila brushes her off, “ _ Just kidding. I love her. Anyway. Shawn and I were together until like December, but he came up to visit before quarantine because he was  _ bored of LA  _ or something. _ ” 

Camila pauses, probably reading comments, and then looks over at Lauren, “ _Did I answer all the essentials?_ ” Pause. “ _Oh yeah! Haha, Lauren’s a jerk. She said we were gonna order out for lunch and she still hasn’t picked a place._ ”

“ _ You have my phone. _ ” Lauren’s reply is heard as Camila hands Lauren’s phone back to her. Lauren positions it again before laughing and looking back at the camera, “ _ Don’t let her in your house, she eats all of your food and then whines about there being no food. _ ”

Dinah hits the _ request to be in video  _ again as she stands up, running a hand through her hair so that she maybe looks more presentable.

It’s finally accepted and she exclaims, “What the hell?”

“ _ Hi Dinah! _ ” Lauren grins, “ _ How are you? _ ”

“Oh, you know, I’m great, I just woke up and everything was great. Sun was shining and not a cloud in the sky and  _ you idiots broke my phone _ !” Dinah says, yelling the last bit.

“ _ Sorry not sorry, _ ” Lauren replies, shrugging slightly. She grins once Camila comes into frame, pressing up against Lauren so that she can read the chat.

“I’d just like to let everyone know that I had no idea. And I talked to Lauren last week. She didn’t tell me anything, some kind of best friend you are.” Dinah explains, also slightly watching the chat as it fills with ship names that all seem to blur together.

“ _ We literally didn’t tell anyone, _ ” Camila says, and Lauren nods.

“Whatever,” Dinah sighs, “I’m happy for you and I’ll call you later tonight.”

“ _ Okay, bye Dinah! _ ” The two wave, “ _ Love you! _ ”

Dinah waves, hanging up and putting her phone down on the bed before flopping down face first.

_ How did that just happen? _


End file.
